Why Olivia Failed Her Maths Test
by InvisibleDaisyChain
Summary: This is a maths test Olivia took and other things people have failed in. Don't worry, you don't have to do any workings out to see why they failed.
1. Why Olivia failed her Maths test

**Name: **xx Livvy V xx XD

**1. Rob holds up a number card. He says, "If I multiply the number on this card by 5, the answer is 35.' What is the number on the card?  
><strong> 

Well I don't know do I. Try asking Rob.

**2. A cuboid is made from centimetre cubes. It has a volume of 30 cubic centimetres. What could the length, height and width be?**

The length, height and width could be the length, height and width but I don't know maybe they're in disguise.

**3. Megan makes a sequence of numbers starting with 100. She subtracts 45 each time. Write the next two numbers in the sequence: **

**100, 55, 10, **erm... no thanks xx

**4. A bag has 3 white balls and one black ball in it. A ball is taken from the bag without looking. What is the probability that it is a black ball?**

... higher than the probbabbillitie of it being white.

**5. Which two numbers add up to 1. **

**0.1 0.65 0.99 0.45 0.35**

1 and 0

**6. In a class of 32, 5/8 are girls. How many boys are in the class? **

Too many.

**7. What is the missing number?**

**2, 5, 9, 14, **well it's missing so I can't see what it is.

**How did you work it out? Write your answer here using maths language.**

1 U5ED MY BRA1N

**8. What do you think the missing numbers are? **

**_ 5 4 + _ 6 2 = 3 1 6 **

**2 7 1 + 3 8 _ = 6_ 8 **

**6 8 _ - 4 _ 5 = 2 8 3 **

I think they are stupid.

**9. If you looked in the mirror, what would this shape look like?**

**Draw the reflection of this shape on the right hand side of the grid.**

**/**|****

**/ |**

**/ |**

**\ |**

**\ |  
>\|<strong>

The shape would look the same because I would be looking at myself in the mirror.

**10. A shop sells batteries: **

**A pack of ****4 batteries cost £1.48**

**A pack of ****2 batteries cost 85p**

**Sophie and James buy a ****pack of four**** and share the cost equally. **

**How much does each person pay?**

Sophie pays £1.48 and James pays nothing because he realises he has left his money at home. Boys are so stupid. Apart from Charlie.

**11. Mary buys ****2 packs of two batteries****.  
>Craig buys <strong>**1 pack of four****.  
>How much more does Mary have to pay than Craig?<strong>

None. Craig pays for Mary's as well coz he like _likes _her.

**END OF TEST**

YAY! You have had the pleasure of reading Olivia Vertigo's maths test. Love u xxx

I'm just gonna doodle now...

()_()

( ).

that's a bunny

:-)

charlie

:-*

moi

:- (

manfred

:-

tanc

:-|

emma

XD

sander

8-)

billy

kay im bored now

G00D8YE PEEPS


	2. Why Charlie failed his English test

**IDC: This was requested by Venetia Yewbeam.**

**Charlie: What?**

**IDC: Oh, hey Charlie! No, not your aunt. How was that English test?**

**Charlie: Great thanks!**

**IDC: Really? What was it about?**

**Charlie: My life!**

**IDC: Wow, bet you got top marks for that then.**

**Charlie: Nope, I failed it.**

**IDC: How can you fail a test on your life?**

**Charlie: I couldn't be bothered so I thought I'd get the lowest score possible, although part of the failing was due to my bad grammar. I ain't no good at grammar.**

**Lucretia: It's I ain't good! Not ain't no good! In fact, 'ain't' isn't even a word! It's 'I'm not good at grammar'!**

**IDC: Luckily, I don't own the character of Lucretia Yewbeam, although I would like to own the Charlie Bone books. BUT! I do own this test and Charlies answers.**

**Lucretia: You missed an apostrophe!**

**IDC: How do you know that? I'm saying this, it's not like you can see what I'm thinking!**

**ENGLISH READING TEST**

**Name: **Charlie Bone

**Take this test after reading Midnight for Charlie Bone which you have been studying in class.**

I don't need to, it's my life!

**1. What does Charlie see on the first page of the book?**

Smoke which was burning Manfred. YES! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**2. What does Charlie find out his power is?**

Its called a endowment.

**3. Who is the head boy of Bloor's Academy?**

Stupid hypnotising-fire-guy... wait is he gonna mark this test? _YES I AM MARKING THIS TEST! ~Manfred_

**4. Who is his best friend?**

Manfred ain't got no friends. If you mean Asa then he is NOT Manfred's friend anymore, he never was a proper friend anyway. _What do you mean I have no friends? There's... uh... ~Manfred_

**5. Who is his girlfriend?**

What kind of test is this? I like it. Its that girl... the one with the unpronouncable sername... whats her name? _Her name is Zelda! Wait I mean she isn't my girlfriend... uh... who are you talking about? This is not good ~Manfred_

**6. What is Charlie's nice Grandma called?**

Maisie! Wait that depends who wrote this test... if it was Manfred then he would be talking about Grandma Bone... in that case Grizelda/Maisie.

**7. Who is the headteacher of Bloor's Academy?**

Dr Harold Bloor. GRAH! I hate him. Oh no Manfred's marking this test! I should have written this in pencil. _You're in big trouble this time Bone! ~Manfred._

**8. Who teaches Charlie how to play the piano?**

Fido! Yay Fido! Oh, I don't get marks for writing nicknames.

**9. How does Olivia make her first entrance?**

By falling over and saying "Shoes'll be my downfall, or my falldown!". Trust Olivia to make a dramatic entrance.

**10. What is Emilia Moon's real name?**

Emma Tolly. I'm gonna get a point for that one coz I can't think of how to lose a point on it.

**11. What is Tolly 12 Bells?**

An annoying brief case with a weird lock that everyone wants to steal, it has a knight inside it.

**12. How many times is the word 'the' said in the book?**

WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO COUNT THEM ALL! I'm gonna make a random guess and say 111111111. _Wrong! Haha! ~Manfred_

**END OF TEST**

Good that was boring. Read my books people! They're goooooood.


	3. Why Tancred failed his Science test

**Hi, this was requested by uncle paton rox (yes, uncle paton does rock). I do not own this science test apart from questions 4 and 8, I do not own Charlie Bone bla bla bla, disclaimers are so boring! But I own Tanc's answers. **

**Tancred: Review my test! Unless you're Manfred or Dagbert ;)**

**SCIENCE TEST**

**Name: **Tancred Torsson **Age: **17

**1 Which of the following would be safe to do during a lab activity? **

**A**

**Running in the classroom **

**B**

**Leaving a water spill on the floor **

**C**

**Touching hot surfaces **

**D**

**Following lab rules **

Knowing my science teacher, it's probably best to run, with some added screams.

**2 The wires connecting the battery and the lightbulb create a closed circuit. What would happen if one of these wires were cut?**

No Paton accidents!

**3 Some salamanders have a sticky tongue and a wide mouth lined with teeth. These animals most likely feed on — **

Toffee?

**4 Rain is a form of what?**

**A Temperature**

**B Precipitation**

**C Snow**

**D Wind**

E My endowment!

**5** **Which part of a jackrabbit most helps it escape predators? **

**A**

**Long legs **

**B**

**Thick fur **

**C**

**Short tail **

**D**

**Small head **

Er how about EXTREME PANIC!

**6 The prairie is ideal for the growth of grasses because it has rich topsoil. All of these processes help form topsoil EXCEPT - **

**F**

**decay of trees **

**G**

**weathering of rocks **

**H**

**erosion of hills **

**J**

**movement of oceans **

Hey you copied my capital letters thingy! You even copied the first 2 letters!

**7 Which two planets are closest to Earth? **

**A Mercury and Saturn**

**B Mars and Jupiter**

**C Mercury and Venus**

**D Mars and Venus**

Mars and Venus are on Earth not near it. Mars bars and Venus women's razor, Reveal the Goddess in you.

**8 If all the fish in the world died out, which animal population would decrease first?**

Dagbert

**9 Light traveling though a pair of eyeglasses is — **

**A**

**refracted **

**B**

**transmitted **

**C**

**absorbed **

**D**

**reflected**

E Blinding the person wearing the glasses!

**10 Which of these would be the best way to find whether a softball will travel through air faster than a basketball? **

**A**

**Determining which of the balls has the greater mass **

**B**

**Observing the balls rolling down the same section of a hill at the same time **

**C**

**Throwing the balls into the air at the same time to see which goes higher **

**D**

**Dropping the balls from the same height and observing which hits the ground first **

E Throwing them at Manfred's head.

**11 The African baobab tree has a huge trunk that can store as much as 100 kiloliters of water. This adaptation would be an advantage in a climate that is very — **

**A**

**cold **

**B**

**dry **

**C**

**windy **

**D**

**sunny **

I dunno, ask 'Sander.

**12 Which of the following can be attracted to a magnet? **

**A**

**Gold ring **

**B**

**Glass marble **

**C**

**Iron needle **

**D**

**Wool sock**

E Joshua Tilpin.

**END OF TEST**


End file.
